Assassin's Creed Series
Assassin's Creed Assassin's Creed is an award-winning historical action-adventure open world stealth video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. The bulk of the game takes place during the Third Crusade, with the plot revolving around a sect known as the Secret Order of Hashashin (Assassins). The player is in reality playing as a modern-day man namedDesmond Miles, who through the use of a machine named the "Animus", is allowed the viewing and controlling of the protagonist's genetic memories of his ancestors, in this case, Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad, a member of the Assassins. Through this plot device, details emerge of a struggle between two factions, the Knights Templar and the Assassins, over an artifact known as a "Piece of Eden", an ancient artifact used to control minds. The game primarily takes place during the Third Crusade in the Holy Land in 1191. The game received generally positive reviews, and won several awards at E3 in 2006. The story of a separate assassin, Assassin's Creed II, was released in November 2009. The sequel to Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, was released in November 2010. A subsequent sequel, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, was released on November 15, 2011. Assassin's Creed III will be released on October 30, 2012. Synopsis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Assassin%27s_Creed_(video_game)&action=edit&section=2 editPlot See also: List of characters in Assassin's Creed Desmond Miles, a bartender, is kidnapped by the Abstergo Industries. There, Desmond is forced to interface with the Animus, a device that is able to replay the genetic memories of the user's ancestors. In Desmond's case, they seek information about his ancestor Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad, an Assassin during the time of the Third Crusade. Within the Animus, Altaïr's memories reveal that he was attempting to stop Robert de Sablé from taking an artifact from a temple, but broke all three of the Assassins' Brotherhood's tenets in the process. The Brotherhood leader, Al Mualim, demotes Altaïr to the rank of Novice, and assigns him the task of assassinating nine people, all of whom are Templars, to regain his former status. As Altaïr completes the assassinations, he finds that each was a member of the Templars searching the area for "Pieces of Eden", artifacts similar to the one de Sablé attempted to steal. Altaïr finds and accuses de Sablé in front of King Richard. King Richard makes the two fight and lets God decide who is telling the truth. Altaïr eventually kills de Sablé, who with his dying breath, reveals the existence of a tenth Templar: Al Mualim. Returning to the Brotherhood, Altaïr finds Al Mualim in possession of the Apple of Eden that is able to control people's minds. Altaïr is forced to fight his way through innocents and assassins under Al Mualim's control (with the help of Malik and other assassins still loyal to the creed) to reach Al Mualim, and engages him in battle. Altaïr eventually sees through Al Mualim's tricks using the artifact, and kills him. Upon approaching the artifact, Altaïr is surprised to find it displays a projection of the Earth marking several spots around the globe. At this point, Desmond is brought out of the Animus, his purpose served. He comes to learn that Abstergo is a front for the modern-day Templars. Abstergo is now set to use the locations on the map seen by Altaïr to find more Pieces of Eden, believing that they must collect the artifacts to control the world's population in order to stave off the projected end of the world in 2012. Desmond's life is spared by Lucy Stillman, an Assassin mole doubling as an Abstergo scientist. Left alone in his locked room, Desmond discovers (through "the Bleeding Effect" from his time spent in the Animus) that he can observe numerous messages in blood on the walls and floor left by a previous test subject (Subject 16) that foretell the end of the world. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Assassin%27s_Creed_(video_game)&action=edit&section=3 editVoice cast *Kristen Bell as Lucy Stillman, an aide and research assistant at Abstergo Industries *Phil Shahbaz as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, the shining star of the Syrian sect of the Assassin Brotherhood *Nolan North as Desmond Miles, a bartender and Altaïr's descendant **North also voiced Abbas Sofian, a member of the Syrian Assassin Brotherhood *Phil Proctor as Warren Vidic, a disgraced scientist and former Ivy League professor of ill repute *Peter Reneday as Al Mualim, the Mentor of the Syrian Assassin Brotherhood *Haaz Sleiman as Malik Al-Sayf, the one-armed bureau leader and dai in the rich district of Jerusalem *Alain Benatar as Jabal, the bureau leader and rafiq in the poor district of Acre *Carlos Ferro as the bureau leader and rafiq in the poor district of Damascus *Jean-Philippe Dandenaud as Robert de Sablé, a French Crusader and the eleventh Grand Master of the Knights Templar *Ammar Daraiseh as Tamir, a Saracen black market merchant in Damascus *Hubert Fielden as Garnier de Naplouse, the tenth Grand Master of the Knights Hospitalier in Acre *Jake Eberly as Talal, a Saracen slave trader in Jerusalem *Harry Standjofski as William of Montferrat, an Italian Crusader and Richard the Lionheart's regent in Acre *Fred Tatasciore as Jubair al-Hakim, Damascus' Saracen chief scholar and leader of "The Illuminated" **Tatasciore also voiced Abu'l Nuqoud, Damascus' Saracen merchant king *Richard Cansino as Majd Addin, Saladin's regent in Jerusalem *Arthur Holden as Sibrand, a German Crusader and the first Grand Master of the Knights Teutonic in Acre *Eleanor Noble as Maria Thorpe, Robert de Sablé's steward *Marcel Jeanin as Richard I, a.k.a. "Richard the Lionheart", England's French "absent king" *Jenifer Seguin as Animus Assassin's Creed II Assassin's Creed II is a historical action-adventure open world stealth video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. It is the second video game installment of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed Assassin's Creed series], and is a sequel to the 2007 video game Assassin's Creed. The game was released for video game consoles in November 2009, and for Windows in March 2010.[11][14] Its direct sequel, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, was released in November 2010. The frame story is set in the 21st century, with player-controlled protagonist Desmond Miles escaping from Abstergo Industries with an employee, Lucy Stillman, after being forced to relive the genetic memories of ancestral assassin Altaïr ibn La'Ahad through a machine known as the "Animus". After escaping from Abstergo, Desmond enters a device which is more advanced than the original Animus, the Animus 2.0, and relives the genetic memories of ancestral nobleman Ezio Auditore da Firenze, who lived during the Renaissance period of the late 15th century in Italy. The player controls Ezio, who becomes an Assassin after his father and brothers are murdered by a traitor to their family. While controlling Ezio, the player can explore game renditions of Italian cities, regions, and landmarks in open world gameplay. Assassin's Creed II was met with widespread acclaim, garnering aggregated scores of 91% for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and 86% for the PC, from review aggregator Metacritic. The game was praised for its stronger emphasis on open-world exploration and interaction, non-linear gameplay and greater mission variety compared to the first Assassin's Creed. The game was also credited with improved non-player character AI and combat mechanics, and its new economic system allowing players to purchase accessories, armor, and improved weapons through the course of the game. Synopsis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Assassin%27s_Creed_II&action=edit&section=3 editPlot Assassin's Creed II begins immediately after the events of the first game in 2012; Desmond Miles is still trapped by Abstergo Industries (the modern-day face of the Knights Templar) after being forced to use the Animus device to revisit genetic memories of the Assassin Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, and has discovered prophetic warnings from Subject 16 (a previous captive) describing the end of the world. He is soon rescued by Lucy Stillman, a mole for the Assassins within Abstergo, who takes him to meet two other Assassins, historian Shaun Hastings and computer expert Rebecca Crane. They request that Desmond use their version of the Animus, dubbed the Animus 2.0, to relive memories of another Assassin, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, to train Desmond in the ways of the Assassins through the "Bleeding Effect" of the Animus. During his exposure, Desmond finds himself briefly struck by a puzzling memory of Altaïr and his lover, a former Templar named Maria Thorpe, who became pregnant with his child. It is also revealed that apart from training Desmond as an Assassin, the Assassins also wish to find out more information about the foretold "Vault". Desmond also finds variousglyphs left by Subject 16 in the Animus, which, when decoded and assembled, form a brief video of a man and woman, "Adam" and "Eve", running through a futuristic setting called "Eden". The video ends with the ASCII codes (in binary) for "EDEN" (00100101 00100100 00100101 00101110). Ezio's memories begin during the Renaissance in the 15th century, where his family is ensnared in a political plot, and his father and brothers are hanged. Ezio, following his father Giovanni's last advice, finds his father's Assassin tools, and flees the city with his mother and sister to the safety of his uncle Mario's villa in the countryside. Mario assists Ezio in discovering the people behind the conspiracy, the search leading Ezio from Florence, to San Gimignano, Forlì, Venice and eventually to Rome. As he identifies and assassinates more and more political figures, Ezio also gains several allies, including Niccolò Machiavelli and Leonardo da Vinci, the latter of whom helps Ezio improve his equipment using schematics found in Altaïr's Codex pages. Eventually, Ezio identifies the mastermind of the plot: the Spaniard Rodrigo Borgia, who ultimately sought to bring down the Medici family in Florence with the help of the Pazzi family and the Doge of Venice. Ezio finds Borgia in possession of the Apple—a similar Piece of Eden that Altaïr had recovered centuries ago—and learns that Borgia believes himself to be "the Prophet" that will lead the Templars to a fabled "Vault". Ezio is able to confront Borgia with the help of his allies and recover the Apple, but Borgia flees before he can be killed. Ezio's allies reveal they are all Assassins, and see Ezio as their Prophet, allowing him to join their ranks. After this memory, the modern Assassins discover that several years of Ezio's memories are inaccessible from the Animus. Desmond can only revisit those starting in 1499, where Ezio and the Assassins plan to attack Borgia (now Pope Alexander VI) at Vatican City. Ezio corners Borgia and strikes him down, but refuses to kill him, as he knows that it will not bring back his family.[18] Ezio uses the Apple and thePapal cross (which is also a Piece of Eden called the Staff), and discovers the entrance to the Vault. Inside, he is astounded when a holographic figure, calling herself Minerva, appears. Speaking directly to Desmond and those monitoring him in 2012, she explains that she was part of a far more advanced society that initially co-existed along with the early humans on Earth before they faced each other in war. A global catastrophe occurred that nearly wiped out both sides, and the survivors joined together to construct "temples" across the Earth to allow humans to prevent a similar catastrophe in the future. Before the hologram disappears, she warns Desmond—by name—that "the rest is up to you". Shortly after recovering this memory, Desmond and the others are forced to flee with the Animus 2.0 from their location as Abstergo troops surround it. There, they encounter Warren Vidic, who flees when Desmond and Lucy deal with the troops. As the team heads towards a new safehouse, Lucy explains that there are newly-discovered weaknesses in the Earth's magnetic field; a solar flare striking this weakness would cause a similar level of global destruction as described by Minerva. Desmond resolves to help the Assassins find these temples, and prepares to re-enter the Animus, knowing that Ezio may hold the answers they seek. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Assassin%27s_Creed_II&action=edit&section=4 editVoice cast *Roger Craig Smith as Ezio Auditore da Firenze, a Florentine nobleman and a key figure in the history of the Assassin Brotherhood *Kristen Bell as Lucy Stillman, a modern-day Assassin *Nolan North as Desmond Miles, Ezio's descendant *Fred Tatasciore as Mario Auditore, a condottiero, ruler of Monteriggioni, Mentor to the Italian Assassins, and Ezio's paternal uncle *Carlos Ferro as Leonardo da Vinci, an artist and scientist of the Italian Renaissance *Manuel Tadros as Rodrigo Borgia, a Spanish aristocrat who is both Grand Master of the Templar Order and an important figure in the Catholic Church *Romano Orzari as Giovanni Auditore da Firenze, a Florentine nobleman, banker, leading member of the Assassin Brotherhood, and Ezio's father *Ellen David as Maria Auditore da Firenze, a Florentine noblewoman, Giovanni's wife and Ezio's mother *Claudia Ferri as Paola, a Florentine courtesan, brothel owner and Assassin *Angela Galuppo as Claudia Auditore da Firenze, a Florentine noblewoman and Ezio's younger sister *Elias Toufexis as Federico Auditore da Firenze, a Florentine nobleman, Assassin and Ezio's older brother **Toufexis also voiced Ugo, a member of the Venetian thieves' guild *Carlo Mestroni as Antonio de Magianis, an Assassin and leader of the Venetian thieves' guild *Lita Tresierra as Rosa, a member of the Venetian thieves' guild *Michel Perron as Uberto Alberti, a Florentine lawyer and statesman who sides with the Templars in their attempt to seize control of Florence *Roc LaFortune as Carlo Grimaldi, a member of the Council of Ten *Alex Ivanovici as Lorenzo de' Medici, a.k.a, "Il Magnifico", an Italian diplomat, statesman and patron of the arts **Ivanovici also voiced Bartolomeo d'Alviano, a condottiero and Assassin *Arthur Grosser as Jacopo de' Pazzi, the head of the Pazzi family and their banking business *Arthur Holden as Emilio Barbarigo, a Venetian merchant and noble *Danny Wallace as Shaun Hastings, an analyst and researcher responsible for compiling and maintaining the knowledge archives of the Animus 2.0 *Eliza Schneider as Rebecca Crane, a tech-savvy Assassin *Cam Clarke as Clay Kaczmarek, a.k.a. "Subject 16", no longer human, but an AI recreation within the Animus *Harry Standjofski as Silvio Barbarigo, a.k.a. "Il Rosso", Venice's state inquisitor *Tony Robinow as Marco Barbarigo, Silvio's cousin and the Templars' intended candidate to replace the doge of Venice, Giovanni Mocenigo *Vito DeFilippo as Gilberto, a.k.a. "La Volpe", an Assassin and leader of the Florentine thieves' guild *Yuri Lowenthal as Vieri de' Pazzi, Jacopo's grandnephew and one of the youngest Pazzi conspirators *Andreas Apergis as Francesco de' Pazzi, Jacopo's nephew and the main driving force behind the family's involvement in the Pazzi conspiracy **Apergis also voiced Checco Orsi, a noble of Forlì *Margaret Easley as Minerva, one of Those Who Came Before, the First Civilization *Nadia Verrucci as Teodora Contanto, a Venetian courtesan, brothel owner and Asssassin *Anne-Marie Baron as Annetta, the Auditore family's maid *Cristina Rosato as Caterina Sforza, the duchess of Forlì *Shawn Baichoo as Niccolò Machiavelli, a Florentine politician, philosopher, and Assassin **Baichoo also voiced Antonio Maffei, a Volterrani monk *Amber Mullin as Cristina Vespucci, a Florentine noblewoman renowned for her beauty and sought after Ezio *Phil Proctor as Warren Vidic, the head of genetic research at Abstergo Industries and the Animus Project Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood is a historical action-adventure open world stealth video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. It was released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in November 2010, Microsoft Windows in March 2011 and Mac OS X in May 2011. It is the third major installment in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed Assassin's Creed series] and the second chapter in the "Ezio Trilogy". The game is a direct sequel to Assassin's Creed II, with Ezio Auditore da Firenze andDesmond Miles returning as the main protagonists, and it takes place right after the conclusion of the previous game's story. It is the first game in the main series to feature a multiplayer mode.Assassin's Creed: Revelations is a sequel to the game, concluding Ezio's story as he travels to Constantinople. Synopsis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Assassin%27s_Creed:_Brotherhood&action=edit&section=6 editPlot The continuing story is set in 1499. After escaping the Templars' attack at the end of Assassin's Creed II, Desmond Miles, Lucy Stillman, Rebecca Crane and Shaun Hastings flee toMonteriggioni, establishing a new hideout in the ruins of the Villa Auditore. After restoring the electricity in the old tunnels under the villa, the player once again takes control of Ezio Auditore through Desmond's genetic memory, using the Animus 2.0 (which is the game's memory interface). Their mission is to find the Apple of Eden, an important and mysterious artifact that could prevent the impending disaster that is coming in that same year, believed to be perpetrated by the Templars. Ezio's story continues in 1499, where he exits the Vault, confused by what he saw inside. He escapes Rome with his uncle Mario Auditore and arrives at Monteriggioni. Once home, Ezio is comforted by the prospect that his personal vendetta is over and that his days as an Assassin are done; however, Niccolò Machiavelli challenges Ezio's decision to leave Rodrigo Borgia, now Pope Alexander VI, alive. The following morning, Monteriggioni is besieged by Cesare Borgia, son of Rodrigo. Mario is killed at the hands of Cesare himself, and the Apple lost to Cesare and the Templars. Ezio escapes with his family and travels to Rome, the center of the Templar Order in Italy, once again seeking vengeance against the Borgias. There, he discovers that the Assassins are failing in the fight against corruption. Determined to redeem the Guild, Ezio convinces Machiavelli that he has what it takes to lead while assembling a Brotherhood powerful enough to destroy the Templars and his new arch nemesis, Cesare Borgia. During the next four years, Ezio executes tasks meant to cripple the Borgias' hold in the capital, sabotaging Cesare's resources and assassinating key people close to and/or working with him in the process, and slowly restoring Rome to its former glory. Ezio is then made head of the Order and promoted to the rank of Il Mentore (Italian for "The Mentor"). During this time, Ezio's sister Claudia is made an assassin. Cesare, learning of Ezio's actions, confronts his suspicious father and desperately asks for more money and the Apple itself. Rodrigo refuses and attempts to poison his son, realizing that Cesare's lust for power can't be held at bay. Cesare, however, turns the tables on his father and kills him instead. Ezio witnesses this and, after learning of the Apple's location, retrieves it from within St. Peter's Basilica. Ezio uses it to overwhelm Cesare's forces and withdraw the backing of his supporters; Cesare is finally arrested by Pope Julius II's Papal Army, after Ezio and the assassins confront him and kill his remaining followers. Ezio uses the Apple once again to check on Cesare, who breaks out of prison and has lain siege on a small city in Navarre, Spain. He encounters Cesare on the battlements of a crumbling castle and fights him. Cesare claims that he cannot be killed by the hand of a mortal man, thus inciting Ezio to leave him "in the hands of fate" by dropping him off the battlements to his death. Ezio then takes the Apple and hides it in another temple built underneath Santa Maria in Aracoeli. Using the coordinates taken from Ezio's memories, Desmond, Lucy, Shaun and Rebecca travel to the temple, intending to use the Apple to locate the remaining temples to keep the other Pieces of Eden out of the Templars' hands. As Desmond makes his way into the temple, he is confronted with holographic apparitions of a being called Juno, who appears to be of the same race as Minerva; however, she is neither audible nor visible to Lucy, Shaun, or Rebecca. Most of her comments center on humanity's lack of knowledge. She states that humanity is "innocent and ignorant"; that people were not built to be wise, having been given only five of the six senses: sight, smell, taste, touch, and hearing, but lacking knowledge. Her careful cadence then drops as she suddenly becomes angry, yelling "We should have left you as you were!" As Desmond approaches the Apple and touches it, time freezes around him, though he can still move and speak. Juno cryptically says Desmond is descended from her race and their enemy; she also says there is a woman who would accompany him through "the gate," but must not be allowed to. She takes control of Desmond's body and forces him to stab Lucy in the abdomen. Both fall to the ground, with Lucy dead, Desmond entering a coma. As the credits roll, two men are heard discussing whether to put Desmond back in the Animus. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Assassin%27s_Creed:_Brotherhood&action=edit&section=7 editVoice cast *Roger Craig Smith as Ezio Auditore da Firenze, a key figure in the history of the Assassin Brotherhood *Kristen Bell as Lucy Stillman, a modern-day Assassin *Nolan North as Desmond Miles, Ezio's descendant *Fred Tatasciore as Mario Auditore, an Italian condottiero, ruler of Monteriggioni, Mentor to the Italian Assassins, and Ezio's paternal uncle *Carlos Ferro as Leonardo da Vinci, an artist and scientist of the Italian Renaissance *Manuel Tadros as Pope Alexander VI, the Grand Master of the Templar Order *Angela Galuppo as Claudia Auditore da Firenze, Ezio's younger sister *Elias Toufexis as Federico Auditore da Firenze, a Florentine nobleman, Assassin and Ezio's older brother *Alex Ivanovic as Bartolomeo d'Alviano, a condottiero and Assassin *Arthur Holden as Octavian de Valois, a French nobleman, Baron of Valois, and Templar **Holden also voiced Ercole Massimo, a Roman noble and leader of the Cult of Hermes *Liane Balaban as Lucrezia Borgia, Alexander's illegitimate daughter *Danny Wallace as Shaun Hastings, an analyst and researcher responsible for compiling and maintaining the knowledge archives of the Animus 2.0 *Eliza Schneider as Rebecca Crane, a tech-savvy Assassin *Harry Standjofski as Juan Borgia the Elder, Alexander's first of ten cardinal-nephews *Vito DeFilippo as Gilberto, a.k.a. "La Volpe", an Assassin and leader of the Roman thieves' guild *Andreas Apergis as Cesare Borgia, Alexander's illegitimate son and the Papal Army's captain-general *Jenifer Seguin as Animus *Cristina Rosato as Caterina Sforza, the duchess of Forlì *Shawn Baichoo as Niccolò Machiavelli, a Florentine politician, philosopher, and Assassin *Amber Mullin as Cristina Vespucci, a Florentine noblewoman renowned for her beauty and sought after Ezio *Cam Clarke as Clay Kaczmarek, a.k.a. "Subject 16", no longer human, but an AI recreation within the Animus *Nadia Verrucci as Juno, one of Those Who Came Before, the First Civilization *Phil Proctor as Warren Vidic, the head of genetic research at Abstergo Industries and the Animus Project Assassin's Creed: Revelations Assassin's Creed: Revelations is a historical action-adventure open world stealth video game developed and published by Ubisoft. It was released for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 in November 2011, and for Microsoft Windows in December 2011.[3] It is the fourth major installment in the Assassin's Creed series and the last chapter in the 'Ezio Trilogy'. The game is a direct sequel to Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, with the three protagonists from the previous games Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Altaïr ibn La-Ahad, and Desmond Miles returning as the main protagonists.[4][5] Synopsis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Assassin%27s_Creed:_Revelations&action=edit&section=2 editSetting Revelations features all three of the series' major characters so far: Desmond Miles, Altaïr ibn La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. The main part of the story takes Ezio to Istanbul in 1511 AD, consisting of four districts: Constantin, Beyazid, Imperial, and Galata; Cappadocia during the rise of the Ottoman Empire, part of which is a completely underground city populated solely by Templars;[6][7] and Masyaf, where the old Assassins' stronghold is located (featured in the first Assassin's Creed game), to which Ezio travels at the beginning of the game.[7] He discovers Altaïr has sealed within the fortress an ancient artifact that is said to be a powerful weapon which could end the Templar-Assassin War forever, and had the keys hidden in Constantinople. Ezio uses these relics of the "First Civilization" that hold memories of Altaïr to relive Altaïr's experiences, during which players control Altaïr.[8] The game continues Desmond's story in the present day, following the events of Brotherhood, where he is trapped in the Animus 2.0, in a comatose state,[9] in which he has found a safe mode known as "the Black Room". Here, Desmond must find a "synch nexus", a key memory that links him with Altaïr and Ezio, to reintegrate his splintered subconscious and awaken from his coma.[6] While in game, Ezio meets a variety of historical characters, including: Manuel Palaiologos, an heir to the now-lost Byzantine Empire; Byzantine Templars lurking in the shadows of Constantinople;[10] and PrinceSuleiman, a man who will one day become one of the Ottoman Empire's greatest Sultans; and his uncle, Prince Ahmet. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Assassin%27s_Creed:_Revelations&action=edit&section=3 editSingle-player plot Following [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed:_Brotherhood#Plot the ending of Brotherhood], present-day protagonist Desmond Miles has fallen into a coma due to the combined stress of killing Lucy Stillman and being in the Animus for prolonged periods of time. While Shaun Hastings stays behind in Rome to attend Lucy's funeral, Rebecca Crane takes Desmond to New York and meets with his father, William Miles. In an effort to save Desmond's mind, the duo places him back in the Animus, though this time, in the machine's safe mode, known as the "Black Room." Upon awakening on Animus Island, the original Animus testing program located within the Black Room, Desmond meets the consciousness of Subject Sixteen, who occupied Abstergo's Animus before him. Sixteen explains that Desmond's mind is broken, and the only way for him to repair it is by reliving his ancestors' stories until there is nothing left for them to show Desmond, at which point the Animus can separate Desmond from Ezio and Altaïr, and awaken Desmond from his coma.[11] Desmond enters the Animus Island's memory portal, which places him back in the perspective of Ezio Auditore. Four years after ending the life of Cesare Borgia, Ezio has traveled to the former Assassin's fortress in Masyaf to discover secrets Altaïr had previously discovered, and find the true purpose of the Assassins. Upon arriving, he finds Masyaf taken by the Templars, who mark him for death. Ezio escapes to the bowels of the castle, where he discovers the entrance to Altaïr's library.[12] He learns that five disc-like "keys" are required to unlock the door; that the Templars have one underneath the Ottoman Sultan's palace; and the rest lie hidden in Constantinople, part of the Ottoman Empire.[12][13] He travels there and is greeted by Yusuf Tazim, leader of the Turkish Assassin Order,[14] and befriends a young student named Suleiman.[15] Ezio learns that the keys were hidden in the city by Niccoló Polo. While searching for the old Polo trading post, Ezio encounters and befriends Sofia Sartor, a young Italian traveler and book collector, and eventually falls in love with her. Ezio discovers the locations of the remaining keys with Sofia's help, all the while keeping his intentions, growing feelings and position a secret from her.[16] Meanwhile, Constantinople is in chaos due to conflicts between Prince Ahmet and his brother Selim, who are quarreling over who will inherit the Sultanate. Caught in the middle of the conflict, Suleiman reveals to Ezio that he is an Ottoman prince, and that he suspects the Templars are behind the feud. Ezio uncovers evidence that Manuel Palaiologos, with Templar support, is attempting to raise an army to overthrow the Ottomans and reestablish the Byzantine Empire. Ezio kills Manuel and recovers the final key,[17] only to discover that Ahmet is the true mastermind of the Templar plot to open Altaïr's library. During these events, Ezio uses the keys in his possession to witness Altaïr's life after the events depicted in the first game. After killing Al-Mualim, Altaïr took possession of the Apple of Eden and assumed leadership of the Assassins. One of the Assassins, Abbas, did not support Altaïr due to past events, and for killing Al Mualim.[18] When Altaïr and his wife Maria left Masyaf for 10 years to repel the Mongol invasion, Abbas staged a coup d'etat, seizing control of the Assassins and executing Altaïr's youngest son Sef.[19] Altaïr sought revenge; but as Maria tried to stop him, another Assassin stabbed Maria in the back. Altaïr was forced to flee with his elder son, Darim, and went into self-imposed exile for 20 years. Altaïr finally returned to Masyaf, killed Abbas, then took his rightful place as the Assassins' leader. In the process, Altaïr told the dying Abbas the truth of the latter's father's death.[20] Years later, an aged Altaïr encodes his memories on the five keys Ezio would find, entrusting them to Niccoló.[21] In Constantinople, Ezio discovers that Ahmet has killed Yusuf and kidnapped Sofia, demanding the keys in exchange for her life. Ezio agrees, but immediately gives chase upon ensuring Sofia's safety. He recovers the keys, but before he can deal with Ahmet, Selim arrives with his armies and executes Ahmet himself, after saying that their father "made his choice."[22] Due to his son Suleiman's endorsement, Selim has Ezio leave Constantinople, warning him never to return again. After completing this memory, the Animus begins to delete excess data—including Animus Island. Sixteen sacrifices himself to prevent Desmond from being deleted by the Animus.[23] Ezio and Sofia return to Masyaf, where Ezio uses the keys to unlock Altaïr's library. He finds it empty except for Altaïr's skeleton and a sixth key. He discovers that the library was not meant to hold books—rather, it was a vault meant to house Altaïr's Apple of Eden.[24] Through the key, Ezio learns that Altaïr had sealed himself inside to preserve its secret from the Templars. Ezio leaves this Apple in the library, saying "I have seen enough for one life."[25] He then begins talking directly to Desmond, not knowing exactly who (or where) he is, but knowing that he is watching. He tells Desmond of his intention to retire from the Assassins, believing he has served his purpose. He expresses hope that Desmond will be able to find answers to the questions he and Altaïr had worked so hard to uncover.[25] Suddenly, Desmond is approached by Jupiter, a member of the First Civilization. He explains that the First Civilization had built numerous vaults to study methods to save the planet from destruction. All of the data collected was transmitted to a central vault, where the data was tested. None of the methods were effective, however, and they failed to stop the solar flare from destroying their civilization. Jupiter shows Desmond the location of the central vault, and tell him that he must save the planet from an impending second solar flare. Upon hearing Jupiter's words, Desmond awakens from his coma and finds Rebecca and William standing with him, along with Shaun, who has returned from Rome. Desmond states that he knows what they must now do; meanwhile, the central vault activates underground. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Assassin%27s_Creed:_Revelations&action=edit&section=4 editMultiplayer plot The multiplayer aspect has its own plot from the Templar perspective. After training to become a Master Templar and being allowed into the Abstergo inner sanctum, the player is implanted with a tracker to ensure his/her trustworthiness. It is implied that Daniel Cross (Subject 4) is a member of the Templar inner sanctum. After reaching level 50 in the multiplayer, the player is dubbed an active agent, and assigned the task of retrieving the current Assassin Order Mentor, William Miles.[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Assassin%27s_Creed:_Revelations&action=edit&section=5 editVoice cast *Roger Craig Smith as Ezio Auditore da Firenze, a key figure in the history of the Assassin Brotherhood *Cas Anvar as Altaïr ibn La-Ahad, the Grand Master of the Syrian Assassin Brotherhood *Nolan North as Desmond Miles, Altaïr's and Ezio's descendant *John de Lancie as William Miles, Desmond's father and the de facto leader of the Assassins *Danny Wallace as Shaun Hastings, an analyst and researcher responsible for compiling and maintaining the knowledge archives of the Animus 2.0 *Michael Benyaer as Darim Ibn-La'Ahad, Altaïr's eldest son *JB Blanc as Tarik Barleti, the Captain of the Janissaries, the elite guard of the Ottoman Sultan *Steve Blum as Leandros, a Greek Templar *Tony Calabretta as Şahkulu, a Turkish Templar *Graham Cuthbertson as Clay Kaczmarek, a.k.a. "Subject 16", no longer human, but an AI recreation within the Animus *Yerman Gur as Abbas Sofian, antagonist to Altaïr *Tamer Hassan as Şehzade Ahmet, potential heir to the Ottoman throne and high-ranking member of the Templar Order *Alex Ivanovici as Hadji Piri, an Ottoman sailor and Assassin *Amy Landecker as Laetitia England, a modern-day member of the Templar Order *Eleanor Noble as Maria Thorpe, Altaïr's wife *Chris Parson as Yusuf Tazim, the leader of the Turkish Assassins *Phil Proctor as Warren Vidic, the head of genetic research at Abstergo Industries and the Animus Project *Peter Renaday as Al Mualim, Altaïr's predecessor as the Grand Master of the Syrian Assassin Brotherhood **Renaday also voiced Jupiter, one of Those Who Came Before, the First Civilization *Eliza Schneider as Rebecca Crane, a tech-savvy Assassin *Jenifer Seguin as Animus Voice *Haaz Sleiman as Şehzade Suleiman, an Ottoman prince who befriends Ezio *Elias Toufexis as Haras, a treacherous Templar Crusader *Nadia Verrucci as Dilara, an Ottoman spy **Verruci also voiced Juno, one of Those Who Came Before, the First Civilization *Vlasta Vrana as Manuel Palaiologos, the lost heir to the Byzantine Throne *Carlotta Montanari as Sofia Sartor, Ezio's love interest who helps him find the Masyaf Keys Assassin's Creed: Altair's Chronicles Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles is a video game released for the Nintendo DS, iOS, and Symbian. It is a prequel to the 2007 video game Assassin's Creed, developed by Gameloft and published by Ubisoft.[1] It was released in the United States on February 5, 2008. It features two new cities, Tyre and Aleppo; and the three original cities, Jerusalem, Acre and Damascus; but does not includeMasyaf. Unlike the original Assassin's Creed, the game is not told through the perspective of Desmond Miles, but rather the perspective of Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, although the menu screens do take place in the Animus. Plot summary The year is 1190 AD, and the Third Crusade is engulfing the Holy Land. Crusaders clash with Saracens for control of the Holy City, Jerusalem. A young assassin returns home to Aleppo from an arduous journey, and finds it under attack by Templars. He has no choice but to repel this attack, killing a low-ranking captain in the process. Soon he is tasked by Al-Mualim to find and retrieve a sacred object: the Chalice. It is said to have the power to unite under one flag all the factions of whatever side possesses it — either the Crusaders or the Saracens — and end the Third Crusade in victory for one side or the other. But the Chalice is too powerful an object to be left in the hands of men alone: It must be found and destroyed. The assassin, Altaïr, begins his journey in Damascus, where a Rafik tells him (after testing his skills on a target.) that the merchant, Tamir, has connections to the Templars. Upon interrogating Misbah, a man with connections to Tamir, Altaïr confronts him and, before killing Tamir, learns that the Chalice is kept in the Temple of the Sand and that Altaïr needs three keys to enter it. Altaïr then visits the circus dancer, Fajera, but she is unwilling to help, leaving Altaïr to fight a circus brute, Badr. After catching her, she gives Altaïr the first of three keys, and tells him that a man that is at the Templar hospital in Tyre could help him find two more keys. Fajera also tasks Altaïr with killing a Templar named Alaat. Arriving in Tyre, the first thing for Altaïr is to speak with Hamid, the Tyre assassin, from whom he learns that Roland Napule, head of the hospital, has been questioning someone recently. In order to get into hospital, he navigates through the sewer, enters the building and assassinates Roland. Altair is given the second key by a prisoner of Roland, an old man who has been to the mysterious temple of the Chalice. Altaïr then travels to Jerusalem and speaks with local assassin agent, Kadar, learning that the Templar leader, Basilisk, is usually at the Jerusalem royal palace with the king, and that he has the third key. The king is going to have a party somewhere soon, and in order to get closer to Basilisk, this location should be discovered. Altair overhears some of the noblemens conversations and questioned Ayman, a man invited to the party. He finds out the location of Villa where the party is about to begin, infiltrates it with the help of one of Kadar's men, and encounters Lord Basilisk for the first time. After a battle with him Altair gets the key, but has no time to kill him and runs away. Later in Jerusalem, Templars attack an assassin agent, Hazad, and steal the map to the desert temple. Altaïr chases them to their tower, climbs to the top, facing heavy resistance including catapults, archers, and a mindless brute he fights in a courtyard. After making his way through the tower defenses and killing the archer captain in charge, Altair finds the way to the tower and its Master, an assassin-like figure who is actually a high-ranking Templar. Altair fights his way through the tower, killing the Master's guards and his student. Finally, he reaches the Master himself, kills him and takes the map. Altaïr then proceeds to the Temple of the Sand, where the Chalice is probably kept. There, he encounters Templar forces and fights his way to the antechamber, defeating the Axe Warrior. There, he finds an empty chest and Lord Basilisk, who hints that the Chalice is in fact a woman. Basilisk taunts him, and Altaïr runs back to Tyre before the temple collapses. In Tyre, Hamid tells him that in order to infiltrate the local Templar stronghold, where Basilisk is located, he needs to free two captured men. After freeing two captive brothers, they pinpoint the entrance for him, and Altair infiltrates the hold (encountering another Brute on his way), where he fights and badly wounds Basilisk. Altair agrees on a deal: Basilisk's life in exchange for information. Basilisk reveals that the Chalice is in Jerusalem, and that the Templars are sieging Acre and are going to poison the water to quicken the siege. Before leaving for Acre, Altair burns Basilisk's ships so he can't reach the Chalice first. Altaïr journeys to besieged Acre and helps the city by fighting off attacking Templar soldiers, infiltrating the siege camp first in a disguise of a soldier, but continuing in a scholar's attire, and killing the Templar commander. Altair manages to escape the camp using a catapult. He then goes to Jerusalem, where he successfully rescues the Chalice from a group of Templars. Altair identifies the Chalice as Adha, the woman he knew and liked before the events of the game. From her, he learns that the Templars have paid off Harash, the second-in-command of the Assassins. Altaïr plans to attack Alep, the assassin fortress, kill Harash and run away with Adha, but after making his way through Harash's assassin guards and killing him, Adha is kidnapped by Basilisk and taken to their port in Tyre. Altaïr fights through the Templar knights and kills Lord Basilisk in one final confrontation on his ship. But Adha is on a different ship, which escapes before Altaïr can catch it. He swims to shore and, seeing the Templar ship far off in the distance, yells "I will find you, Adha!". Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines is a video game exclusively for the PlayStation Portable and is part of the Assassin's Creed franchise, taking place in between the events of Assassin's Creed and''Assassin's Creed II. The game was developed by Ubisoft Montreal in conjunction with Griptonite Games and published by Ubisoft,[2] it was released on November 17, 2009 in North America and November 20, 2009 in Europe.[1] Plot Beginning shortly after the end of the first game, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad learns of a plan of the remaining Templars to escape to Cyprus, and so infiltrates one of their strongholds in Acre to stop them from doing so. Although he does not succeed in this regard, he does defeat and capture Maria Thorpe, who attempted to avenge the death of her former master, Robert de Sablé at Altaïr's hands. Managing to charter a ship, Altaïr also heads to Cyprus with Maria in tow. Once there, he learns of the presence of Armand Bouchart, who has succeeded Robert de Sablé, as Grand Master of the Templar Order. Altaïr also learns, and gains the assistance, of a resistance movement in the city opposed to the presence of the Templars, who, after purchasing the island from King Richard, have formed a repressive government to control the land and its people. He also learns of a Templar "archive", a trove of Templar knowledge and artifacts, hidden somewhere on the island. True to the way of the Assassins, Altaïr makes to both locate the archive and free Cyprus from Bouchart's grip, firstly by slaying his underlings: Frederick "the Red"; Moloch "the Bull"; Shalim and Shahar "the Twins", and the Dark Oracle "the Witch," eventually confronting and defeating Bouchart at the archive, whose contents have been evacuated and relocated by Templar soldiers. Following Bouchart's death, the archive begins to collapse, but Altaïr manages to escape. The game also details the relationship between Altaïr and Maria. At first, Maria is hostile and sarcastic towards Altaïr (in her own words, "the man who spared my neck but ruined my life"), but as the story develops, she gradually warms to the assassin who, despite her repeated escape attempts, repeatedly rescues her from harm and does not punish her. Eventually, she decides to assist Altaïr by killing a Templar mole in the resistance when he attempts to kill Altaïr and confronting Bouchart alongside him in the final battle, at this point having fallen in love with the assassin. After their escape from the Templar archive, the two of them decide to head east towards India. Assassin's Creed II: Discovery 'Assassin's Creed II: Discovery' is a video game for the Nintendo DS and iOS, part of the ''Assassin's Creed series of video games. Ubisofts Ben Mattes officially revealed the development of the game inApple Inc.'s keynote speech on September 9, 2009, for a November 17 release.[1] The iOS version was delayed, but Ubisoft did not comment with a reason for the delay.[3] In contrast to Altaïr's Chronicles, the previous title in the Assassin's Creed series to be on these devices, Discovery is a 2.5D side-scroller.[4] Both iPhone and DSi users are able to use their devices' camera function to display portraits as wanted posters in-game.[3][5] Plot |} The game's story takes place 14 years after the beginning of its console counterpart, Assassin's Creed II. It follows that game's protagonist, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, as he travels to 15th century Spain to free his fellow assassins, who have been imprisoned under the guise of the Spanish Inquisition. In the process, he discovers thatThe Knights Templar are planning to sail west to discover the New World.[1] Ezio had to save Christoffa or Christopher Columbus and kill Tomas Torquemada to end the Templar threat. Ezio also had to assassinate some other important targets such as: Gasper Martinez, Pedro Llorente, a Templar spy, and Juan de Marillo. Along the way Ezio saves many assassins who help him, including Luis de Santángel and Raphael Sanchez. Also Granada City is taken under siege by Templars and Ezio has to save the Moorish King Muhammad XII. Ezio also encounters Queen Isabella. Credits Assassin's Creed Wikipedia:' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_(video_game) '' 'Assassin's Creed II Wikipedia:' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_II'' Assassin's Creed - Brotherhood Wikipedia: '''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed:_Brotherhood ''Assassin's Creed - Revelations Wikipedia:' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed:_Revelations '''''Assassin's Creed - Altair's Chronicles Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed:_Alta%C3%AFr%27s_Chronicles Assassin's Creed - Bloodlines Wikipedia:' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed:_Bloodlines '''''Assassin's Creed II - Discovery Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_II:_Discovery ''Assassin's Creed (series) Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin's_Creed'' ''Assassin's Creed Wikia: http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_Wiki '' All information, citation, and reference can be found on these Wiki's.